


《喵喵喵～》

by dragonstar9988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar9988/pseuds/dragonstar9988
Summary: 小猫踩奶，软萌受
Relationships: 戬吒, 杨哪
Kudos: 2





	《喵喵喵～》

**Author's Note:**

> ao3发文试水，LOFTER笔名:龙星炎

（小猫踩奶+尾巴）

猫化后的哪吒敏感极了，轻微的动静就能惊的他钻进杨戬怀里;  
虽说这美人投怀送抱的感觉自然是妙不可言的;  
只不过——  
被一双湿漉漉的星眸委屈的盯了一整天，杨戬的小兄弟抬起放下了无数次;  
要是再憋下去，估计他就性无能了！  
“宝贝儿～”  
低沉而富有磁性的嗓音在耳边徘徊着，哪吒迷迷糊糊的感觉到一阵冷风吹过……  
睁开朦胧的睡眼，只见一团白皙的胸肌在眼前晃着，耳朵上一阵阵的温热滑腻;  
“哥哥~唔~”  
某人的欲望抵在哪吒的小腹上，唇齿轻轻舔咬着敏感的猫耳尖儿，惹得哪吒一阵燥热;  
“哥哥……不要~嗯~”  
杨戬一手摩挲着小孩稚嫩的硬挺，指腹抵着铃口，上下抚慰着;  
“宝贝儿，叫出来，我喜欢听你动情时的呻吟声，乖~”  
沾染着情欲的沙哑声在哪吒耳边落下，仿若迷幻的催情药，让他欲罢不能;  
“嗯哈～哥哥~唔～”  
小孩温热的手掌不偏不倚的落在杨戬的胸膛，被灭顶般的快感刺激的直想推开身上的压迫，只可惜这点力气对杨戬来说不痛不痒，就像小猫的软垫一般，踩在上面舒服极了……  
“小冤家，你倒是用点力气啊，是不是我还没喂饱你？”  
杨戬拨开小孩额前的几缕碎发，低声笑了笑，眼中闪过一抹狡黠;  
一只手很容易就攥紧了小孩胡乱推按的小手，轻轻放在心口处:  
“我的小猫儿，你是想钻进我的心里吗？”  
“哥哥……唔嗯~哈～”  
杨戬松开了小猫儿不安分的爪子，俯身将小猫儿的欲望含进口中，吞吐了几次;  
小猫儿受不得这般刺激，眼尾晕起一抹醉红，澄澈的双眸也早已被欲望浸染，失了往日的清明，只一味的咬着下唇，发出一声声动情的喘息声;  
头顶那一对嵌着黑茸的猫耳向后拉扯着，随着杨戬吞吐的动作，微微颤抖着;  
“唔……宝贝儿~”  
杨戬只顾着“伺候”好小冤家，不曾注意到哪吒身后一条长长的纯白色猫尾巴正悄无声息的凑近他早已硬挺的欲望，轻轻卷起，上下摩挲着;  
“宝贝儿~你总能带给我无限的惊喜～”  
杨戬发出一声长长的喟叹，尽情享受着小猫儿的伺候;  
只不过他的小猫儿似乎或许害羞了，可爱的猫耳抖了抖，小爪子也紧紧遮在了眼睛上，脸颊绯红，如朝阳般惹人沉醉……  
“唔嗯～哥哥~不要……嗯唔~难……难受，让我……射……”  
杨戬坏心思的堵着小猫儿的铃口，抚上诱人的小尾巴，轻轻在猫儿的穴口摩挲着……  
“我的小猫儿，尾巴真漂亮~，长长的，不知能不能塞进小穴里面呢？”  
“不……不要……哥哥~不要……唔哈~”  
小孩扭捏着，想要将变出来的小尾巴藏起来，只不过杨戬却眼疾手快，先一步封住了哪吒的法力，攥着小猫儿的尾巴抵在穴口，从枕头下面摸出合欢膏，涂在尾巴上;  
“哥哥～哈嗯～”  
毛茸茸的尾巴比杨戬的小兄弟细多了，顶不过两指宽，很轻松就破开了穴口的褶皱，一点点钻了进去;  
“啊哈——唔嗯～哈~”  
哪吒难耐的呻吟着，尾巴被杨戬攥在手心里，上上下下的动了起来，只不过他并不满足于此，俯身上前，凑近小孩耳边:  
“宝贝儿，是小尾巴先引诱我的，所以……让尾巴自己动，好不好？”  
轻佻的声音夹杂着几声坏笑，哪吒害羞的已经说不出什么话了，浑身上下就像置于火海中，灼热异常，连白皙的肌肤也泛起了桃红……  
“唔……嗯哈……啊唔……哈啊～”  
小猫儿听话的动起了尾巴，诱人的红唇一声接一声泛起了勾人心弦的呻吟，杨戬静静地欣赏着，喉结上下滚了滚，俯身含住那张诱人的唇瓣，吮吸着;  
“我的小猫儿真乖。”  
直到怀中的小猫儿喘不上气，杨戬缓缓分开，将猫儿翻了个身，好不犹豫的挺深而入;  
湿漉漉的猫尾并未退出，黏腻的甬道紧紧包裹着杨戬的硬挺，温热褶皱的触感，直激的他发出两声餍足的喘息;  
“哈嗯～唔嗯哈～啊……”  
小孩被他圈外怀里，脑袋羞涩的埋在枕头上，一对小巧精致的猫耳朵时不时的抖动着，随着杨戬霸道的进入，回荡着一声接一声的喘着和呻吟;  
“唔哈～哥哥～快……再快一点儿……好棒……”  
极致的快感已经让哪吒射了两次，白皙的肌肤上泛起桃红的汗珠，带着淡淡的莲香……  
杨戬爱死了哪吒现在的模样，小猫儿般的呜咽声抓挠着杨戬的心弦，猫耳朵在耸起时，轻轻划过他的下巴，挠人的紧;  
再加上一条勾人的小尾巴，不动声色的缠在杨戬腰上，随着他上上下下的动作，摩挲着;  
“宝贝儿，乖……再大点声，宝贝儿……叫给我听……”  
这般极致的诱惑，竟撩的杨戬不到一炷香的时间便缴械投降;  
“哥哥……嗯～啊～”  
滚烫的白灼灌进小孩湿热的甬道内，纤细的腰身被杨戬紧紧箍在怀里;  
“小冤家，我好爱你……”  
杨戬喘着粗气，唇齿在哪吒的脖颈处摩挲着，顺着锁骨，一点点覆上那抹鲜红的薄唇。  
津液在口中交织，在最原始的情欲催动下，深埋在甬道内的欲望缓缓抬头，很快就恢复了本来的狰狞面目，再次激起小猫儿般的呜咽声……  
将小孩转过来，扛起两条修长的双腿搭在肩膀上，杨戬再次动了起来，根本不给小冤家喘息的机会;  
“哥哥~不要了~唔嗯~”  
小猫儿泪眼朦胧的回应着杨戬的求爱，柔软的双手抵在坚硬的胸膛上，好似小猫踩奶般，配上一副梨花带雨、欲拒还迎的诱人模样;  
一瞬间，杨戬的呼吸更重了几分，耸动的欲望又肿胀了一圈;  
这般绝色的风景，真可谓是“祸国殃民”的尤物……  
“宝贝儿，夜还很长，我等着你榨干我……”  
屋里的温度如同火炉般，杨戬粗喘着，九浅一深的挺入，抵着那处早已熟悉的敏感点，欣赏着耳畔醉人的诱惑……  
他的小猫儿累极了，柔若无骨的玉臂攀上他的脖颈，随着起伏的动作，舒服的张开手指，在他的肩膀处抓挠，晕红的眼尾落下泪珠，好似溺水之人，攀上最后一尾浮萍……  
今夜——  
注定无眠！


End file.
